legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Stigma
Story ; Prologue : After the events told in Paradise Lost (Odyssey Event, March 2016), a servant of Belgantier, Goddess of Harmony, appears. It seems the goddess wants your (the Hero's) aid in saving this world. You thought you would be able to sever the chain of tragedy that had befallen places like this former paradise ...Or so you assumed. ; The Stigma : In Fallen Justice (Raid Event, April 2016) you had opened your eyes in the Valley of K'wyen, with no memory of arriving there and little of anything else. You were fortunate enough to be reunited with your loyal companion Elimval, yet her recollection was equally vague. : At the time, there was a vicious battle between the Stigmals and the Lightholders. The latter had moved in after receiving word the protector of a sacred fountain, that provided water to the northern region, had been changed into a Stigmal. Disgusted with the army's fanatic killing, you attempted to aid her, but it was to no avail as the entire valley was flooded by the crazed protector. A pair of enigmatic oracles descended from the sky and accused you of killing the Belgantier, Goddess of Harmony. And as if proving their words, a mark appeared on your chest -- the Stigma. It was only with the aid of Salvador, a mercenary archer, that you were able to escape on the back of a dragon. : In Bibliophobia (Odyssey Event, April 2016) Salvador suggested to visit a huge library called the Wehmkin Archive to look into this Stigma business. You arrived just in time to rescue the manifestation of its knowledge, a goddess. The disaster threatening the Wehmkin Archive was a sinister smoke drifted about the books, slowly removing the script therein, letter by letter. By entering the world of a book you found out that the smoke came from a book given to a girl denied entry into the Archive. It seemed that the Archive contained information the donor of that book wanted eliminated and he used her grudge to his advantage. The girl's body and the book had been enchanted to spread the text-eating smoke. After defeating her and removing her Komora Stone the smoke within the Archive vanished and the books were restored to their original state. : In Monumental Struggle ((Raid Event, May 2016) you fell off the dragon while trying to escape the Lightholders and tumbled towards Loftgygs, the floating island of the giants. Characters ; The Stigmals : Creatures twisted by darkness wearing a mark known as "Stigma" behind the ear. They would not die until their core, called a Komora Stone, was "plucked." Known Stigmals in the story: *The Hero *Riki's brother *Kelka *Zodinhel and her brother ; The Lightholders : Specialized fighting forces, initially sent out by the High Emperor Ildanev to eliminate the Stigmals. However, they turned out to be killers not above using dirty tactics or doing shady deals to eliminate their targets. ; High Emperor Ildanev : The emperor of a vast empire, he recruited and ordered the Lightholders to eliminate all the Stigmals. ; Belgantier : The Goddess of Harmony. She's slain by the Hero prior to the start of the story which later caused his Stigma to materialize. ; Salvador (2nd card) 40px|left 40px|right : A dragon breeder from the renowned village of Drakeshire, who absconded with the egg of a large dragon and became a mercenary. Category:Story Category:Dark Stigma